1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle for removable support from a Y-shaped crutch and wherein the receptacle is configured and supplied with releasable attaching means such that it may be supported in the crotch area of the Y-shaped crutch above the extendable leg thereof and below the handle of the crutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of article receptacles heretofore have been provided for use in conjunction with canes and crutches. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,493, 2,311,049, 2,553,730, 2,912,991, 3,985,148, 4,027,687, 4,146,045 and 4,295,483.
Of the above noted prior patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,311,049, 3,985,148, 4,146,045 and 4,295,483 disclose receptacles supported from Y-shaped crutches between the downwardly convergent lower ends of the side rails thereof below and above the corresponding crutch handle and lower leg portion, respectively. However, these receptacles are specifically designed and shaped for a Y-type crutch having certain dimensions in the crotch area thereof. Accordingly, a need exists for an article receiptacle which may be utilized in conjunction with substantially all Y-type crutches.